Meant For Me
by Clopin K. Trouillefou
Summary: King Vegeta's been wished back to help clear up a mess Bardock got himself into and gets into more than he bargained for. He came looking for a fight and found a mate... plus some. M for sexual content and battle scenes, King VegetaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Rikku looked out over the Soul Society, dark eyes gazing out over the roads and buildings from her vantage point on the rooftop. She'd hardly believed she'd come to this world when she passed on instead of going to Hell with her brethren, an alien race known as Saiyans. They'd been notorious throughout their part of the galaxy for their ruthlessness and destructive power, they were the nightmares and boogie men of all races on nearby planets. They were employed by a tyrant named Frieza, an alien whose power far surpassed their own, but he had use for their destructive capabilities and their love of fighting. He used them to purge planets of its inhabitants, then put those planets up for sale on the intergalactic black market. The Saiyans were well paid for their efforts and the violence appeased their blood, most were quite content with life under Frieza, their King was not one of them. Their race was growing stronger and with each strengthening warrior, Frieza's fear that they'd soon be powerful enough to overthrow them grew. The Saiyans were outgrowing their usefulness and becoming too powerful to be kept under control much longer. So the tyrant plotted their destruction and destroyed their planet with all but a few on it, effectively wiping out an entire race of powerful warriors. With so much blood of any number of races staining their hands, the majority of them went to Hell, their King and a few low class soldiers being among the first.

Rikku was only ten at the time, the orphaned daughter of a couple of low-class soldiers who'd died in battle when she was still very young. Being female, she, unlike many other infant Saiyans, hadn't been sent off to some faraway planet to be purged. Female Saiyans usually remained on their home planet to protect their home and offspring while it was the males that were chosen for missions to other planets. On occasion, there were females deemed powerful enough to fight alongside their male counterparts, but Rikku was not one of them. Her power level at birth had been average at best, though by the destruction of her planet, it was slightly above average. She'd been raised on a different part of the planet, hadn't known many others, and certainly had no idea what their King's name was. She'd never been much of a warrior and about the only other Saiyan she'd been familiar with was Bardock's first son, Raditz. He, being the bully he was, picked on her relentlessly much the way a human child taunts a little girl he likes, declaring at one point that someday she'd be his woman. She was one of few Saiyans with an entirely pure heart and a clean soul, so when the planet was destroyed she found herself in the Soul Society.

Unfortunately, life here wasn't much better for her than it had been on Planet Vegeta. There was no surrogate family to take her in, the inhabitants having heard the horror stories of her race told to them by aliens whose races had been destroyed by hers and had passed on long before her. Nor did she end up in a friendly part of the Soul Society, rather she'd found herself in one of the rougher districts, district 78 out of the 80 that existed. Rule of thumb was, the higher the district number, the rougher the area. However her wandering through the Soul Society led her to a kind old man who on Earth had been a martial artist of some skill, a man named Gohan. He'd taken her under his wing much as he had another young Saiyan he'd named Goku. Within a few years, it became clear that she possessed spiritual pressure, setting her apart from most other departed souls. He saw her potential and the strength of her spiritual powers, even encouraged her to go to the Soul Reaper Academy. So, even though it'd only been five or six years, she'd gone and had proven herself a Soul Reaper of some skill. She enjoyed her job, destroying hollows appeased the need in her blood to fight, though she usually dragged the battle out more than necessary instead of simply destroying it.

Few there knew what she was, knew that the furry appendage emerging from the seat of her _hakama_ was indeed her tail and not simply an eccentric flair. One of the few that was aware was the fox-like Captain of Squad 7, Sajin Komamura. Her lieutenant and friend Renji Abarai was also aware of it, but that was to be expected given their history. She'd started out in Squad 4, learning healing techniques, but with her Saiyan desire for bloodshed and a good fight, she was soon transferred to Squad 6 under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. She'd risen quickly due to her power level and intelligence, rising to take 5th seat in her squad. She was well liked and didn't think much of her Saiyan heritage, she wasn't as violent as her departed brethren and was generally a sweet person, if rather guarded and slow to trust due to her past. With such ravishing looks, it was no surprise that there'd been a few Soul Reapers in the ranks who were taken by her, and Renji Abarai was no exception. He'd been struck with her beauty and his interest piqued by her fighting spirit and spunk. She'd returned his attentions, enjoying his company when they weren't on duty, but though things didn't sour, Renji's feelings for his old friend Rukia got in the way and Rikku wasn't one to play second.

Aside from that, life was good for her here in the Seireitei, she relished in it, thrived in it and never missed life on Vegeta as a Saiyan. One of the few downsides was a chance meeting with an alien who'd also come to this world and become a Soul Reaper, a member of a race of psychic beings known as Kanassans. She'd met him when she was still a child, before either of them became Shinigami, he'd had a good laugh over a curse he'd placed on one of her people who'd played a major part in destroying his own race. Since then, it'd sprouted into a rivalry between them due to his strong dislike of her race and the fact that they'd both sported the spiritual pressure to be among the Soul Reapers. The afterlife was far more expansive than the living were aware and among those that dwelled here beside the Soul Reapers were those in charge of Hell and the Kais, consisting of four kings, a Grand Kai, the Elder Kai, and the Supreme Kai Shin. The Kais were occasional visitors to the Soul Society, they oversaw the peace of the universe, some of them even trained fighters that had been deemed worthy of their wisdom. The Soul Reapers didn't get involved in the business of the Kais nor did the Kais involve themselves in the business of the Soul Society, though there occasions when one needed the aid of the other. King Yemma himself had contacted Head Captain Yamamoto to be on notice in case King Yemma required the assistance of the Soul Reapers when the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly had passed. Broly's power was something to be feared and the Other World feared they'd need assistance with him, so the 11th Squad captain Kenpachi Zaraki was put on notice just in case. Needless to say, he was disappointed when the Soul Society didn't need to intervene when Broly's soul reached Other World.

A high-pitched beeping caught her attention, Rikku spared a glance at the phone-like device Soul Reapers carried that detected the presence of hollows in the world of the living. As she thought, a hollow had entered the area she was placed in charge of: New York City itself. With so many humans moving to such a major city, a high concentration of humans with spiritual powers living in it, it was a troublesome area to patrol, hollows regularly prowled it. Times like this she wondered why she ever bothered coming back to the Seireitei, more often than not she ended up having to turn right back around. Then she remembered the anal-retentive ass that was her captain and had her answer. Thus after a very brief internal debate, she took her leave to return to the living world to do her job. Two powerful races had recently turned up in her turf: a few vampires and some of the few Saiyans that had survived Vegeta's destruction. She didn't know who they were, how they'd survived, or why they'd come to Earth nor did she care, with power like theirs they were a welcome mat to the hollows. Another reason NYC was a veritable spiritual smorgasbord, and that was aside from the Katagari panthers that called the city home. She wasn't complaining, she got a few good fights from her quarry.

Meanwhile, King Vegeta himself sat at the poolside bar of one of the many upscale hotels in the city, his eyes scouring the vicinity for a female worthy of his attentions. Yet, his carnal needs aside, the only thing that came to his mind was how thin the females of this planet were, how easily they could be broken with only the slightest bit of his strength. Over thirty years, he'd been in Hell with his people, all of them watching the saga of the Earthling Goku unfold, Bardock's fatherly pride growing with each victory, aware of something he wouldn't share with the rest of them. King Vegeta had arrived in Other World shortly after Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, Bardock's squadron. He'd been shocked to find Bardock was not among them. Shocked that a low-class soldier had not only survived an attack from Frieza's elites, but had taken out those responsible for his squadron's elimination. He'd been shocked to learn that Bardock, a soldier he'd never given much thought to, had a power level close to 10,000! Shocked as he watched with Bardock's team as the psychic Saiyan took out several of Frieza's elites himself despite his beaten form. They'd watched as Bardock was the first of their race to be burned up by Frieza's Death Ball, as their planet was destroyed. Bardock joined them soon enough, the first word from his mouth being, "Ow."

The Saiyan King had gained a new respect for Bardock, who'd not only proven himself as a warrior to his king, but had shown himself to possess power that was truly remarkable for a low-class soldier. Though Bardock spent a good bit of time watching his son's life unfold with the rest of his departed race, he didn't spend long in Hell before he was chosen by the Grand Kai for training. Few ever knew such an honor, but Bardock's sacrifice for his son and his race had earned the psychic warrior that honor. Bardock had been furious, however, when his older son, Raditz, came to Other World, his welcoming gift to his son was a hard slap to the back of his head. Then came the battle against Frieza himself, a fight that ended in victory for Bardock when Goku went Super Saiyan for the first time. His relentless bragging quickly became insufferable until Prince Vegeta himself achieved Super Saiyan, but that did little to put an end to Bardock's bragging rights. First of all, Goku had become a Super Saiyan first; second, Vegeta achieved it by more or less throwing a temper tantrum while Goku reached it by witnessing the death of his best friend at Frieza's hands. No matter, in that time King Vegeta and Bardock had become friends and Bardock still made sure to show his King at least some respect, though he had a habit of crossing certain boundaries. That usually earned him a slap on the back of the head, not that it did much good; Bardock was rather thick-headed and stubborn.

Three years ago, Bardock had been wished back accidentally when Goku and his friends had gathered to summon the dragon and before their original wish could be made Goku rather randomly wished the he could meet his father. He'd had no real intention of making the wish, he'd only been thinking out loud to himself, but the wish had been made and Bardock was returned to Earth. King Vegeta around that time had been acting as a bodyguard to Fortuneteller Baba, a task for which he was trained by Grandpa Gohan himself. He'd scoffed at first at the thought of the King of all Saiyans being trained by a deceased human, but quickly found he'd greatly underestimated the old man. What brought him to Earth was a rather complicated problem. Bardock had been targeted by a female vampire who resided in the city and had fed of his blood repeatedly. She'd become addicted to it, but the blood being non-human had a negative effect: she'd grown a tail. On top of that, the Saiyan female that had given birth to his sons had come to Earth seeking Kakarot. She'd fled from Vegeta before it was destroyed, having a deep distrust of Frieza and his intentions. Both females had joined forces, both had been spurned by Bardock after he met Alaina, a female Katagari panther. Unlike the female vampire and Saiyan, Alaina had made her feelings clear and Bardock had chosen her. Thus, the vampire and Saiyan had prepared to mobilize against Bardock. Hardly any surprise, Bardock never did learn that Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and he'd scorned many women.

Goku and Vegeta had come to the city with Bardock, both needing a break from their wives, well, Vegeta felt the need to get away from Bulma and Goku had simply been dragged along. Thus, they also got involved in the conflict, though Vegeta was far more reluctant and hadn't seen why he needed to lend aid. The problem was far more complex, but King Vegeta hadn't been given all the specifics nor did he necessarily want them. The two females had waited for the full moon to attack so it was two Great Apes they were up against, but such was the power of that form that despite their Super Saiyan power, Goku and Vegeta barely had any effect on them. Bardock's own attacks did little, a problem exacerbated by his need to wear his bandana around his eyes to avoid any sight of the moon. So Baba sent King Vegeta to assist, seeing as he was the only Saiyan who still had his tail and could control the Oozaru form. To reverse their transformation, King Vegeta destroyed the moon after which the two females were forced to retreat and Goku, using his instant transmission, quickly gathered the dragon balls. They used them to undo the destruction of the city and the moon and to wish King Vegeta back to the living world, much to Vegeta's chagrin.

King Vegeta had only a few minutes before been sitting with Bardock in his suite until Alaina had made an appearance in a dress the psychic Saiyan couldn't wait to throw on the floor. So he'd rather unceremoniously ordered his king to leave, upon which he quickly understood his minion's intentions and beat a hasty retreat… to the poolside to scope out the view as it were. So here his Royal Highness sat, trying to find a less-breakable human female to bed with. His eye was caught by something moving along the edge of the pool, a female figure all in black, the garments she wore similar to the traditional Japanese garb he'd become familiar with. The loose-fitting cloth did little to hide her voluptuous curves, her face oval in shape and flawless in its beauty, the dark waving tresses of her hair reaching to her mid-back. She was a sight to behold and her build, though, lithe was strong, the sword at her waist speaking of at least some fighting experience. The Saiyan King had found just the woman to sate his baser instincts, an appreciative smirk spreading across his face.

"Hey!" he called out to her.

She glanced up, her eyes locking on his, widening in shock that someone by the pool was able to see her despite the fact that she was not in a gigai. She was in her Soul Reaper form, no mortal should be able to see her in it.

"Shit," she muttered, her dark eyes narrowing in annoyance, "Just my luck, figures I'd pick a place where someone can actually see me."


	2. Chapter 2

She turned and started away from the tall male who was even now moving towards her; Rikku had just been wandering around after quickly disposing of the hollow that had brought her back here. She'd simply been considering taking a dip to get some relief from the New England heat and the unseasonable dryness in the air. Now, here she was trying to get away from a tall, very muscular and very handsome man with dark eyes and reddish-brown hair, the style of which brought to mind a troll doll. She didn't get very far before her wrist was grabbed in a rather vice-like grip and she turned to see that he'd quite easily caught up to her. Again her eyes locked with his and she could feel the electricity between them, the spark that other females spoke of when they talked about what it was like when they found Mr. Right. Now she understood what they meant, it was an instinctive pull, her heart and blood connecting as both called out for this male standing before her. But she had to resist that pull, he was of the mortal realm and she'd been burned by males in the past, she had no use and not time for such emotional attachments.

"Where do you think you're going off to?" he asked in a deep, gruff voice.

"Let me go," she replied, her voice low and threatening.

"I called to you," he went on, a smirk still on his lips, "It's rude to ignore someone when they call to you."

Clearly, he wasn't simply going to let her go, so she reached up and grabbed that troll-like hair of his, pulling him by it after her to some place more private where they would not be seen.

Once she'd stopped and released his hair, he gave her a slap on her rear, though the smirk had widened into a grin, pleased to have found a strong-minded female. She turned and slapped him hard across the face in response which only elicited a low chuckle from King Vegeta along with another slap on the ass.

"Do you mind?" she snapped.

"Stop slapping my face and I'll stop slapping your ass," he replied, "At least I'm not slapping you anywhere it would be noticeable. Now was that truly necessary?"

"Was what necessary?" she responded.

"Dragging me here," he replied.

"Unless you wanted people to notice you talking to thin air and thinking you insane, yes."

He was now quite confused; he could see her plain as day, why would the humans around the pool have thought him mad?

"And why would they think that? You stand before clear as day."

"Mortals should not be able to see me."

"Why not? I can see you just fine. Why should they not also see you?"

"I'm not from this realm, only people with spiritual abilities would see me."

"I don't understand."

Wow, was he thick. "I am of the spirit realm, mortals cannot see me. I'm a Soul Reaper."

That explained her state of dress, it was her uniform; he knew a thing or two about the Soul Reapers, Baba had been familiar with them and shared what she knew with him. He could see her because of his preternatural powers and because he'd been dead until recently.

"Then what brings you here?" he asked.

"This is my turf, I was patrolling," she replied.

"Why the pool?" he pressed.

"I was thinking about taking a dip," she answered.

"Then why don't you join me?"

"I changed my mind."

He chuckled again; she was a challenge, this one, and he liked it. "Come now. Some relief from this heat would do good."

"I have a job to do."

"You must allow yourself some relaxation sometime."

What he'd at first taken for a dark belt around her waist unwrapped itself as it fell behind her to twitch in annoyance and he saw that it was indeed a monkey-like tail. She was a Saiyan, unbelievable as it was, but with one feature that set her apart. Her tail was not brown, but covered in black fur that had a rather deep chocolate tint to it when the light shown on it just so. So they had something in common, each had a unique feature to set them apart from their race, she with her black tail, he with his red-brown hair.

"You're a Saiyan," he said.

"How would you know that?" she pulled back from him, startled.

"Do you not know your king Vegeta?" he returned, his own tail coming from around his waist.

She relaxed only slightly, shocked to have come across another Saiyan, but she'd been worried just moments before when she'd thought he was human.

"I grew up on a different part of the planet," she answered, "I knew we had a king, but I didn't know what he looked like pr what his name was."

"Your parents," he began.

"Died when I was a child, I don't remember them," she interrupted.

"Come with me back to my room," he invited, a friendlier smile on his countenance, as he put an arm around her shoulders, "Talk with me."

He was intrigued by her, he felt the same instinctive pull to her, he just knew that Fate had brought them together for a purpose. Even as he gently pulled her with him, she resisted but her strength was no match for that of the warrior that had led their people against the Tuffles and to victory.

"I don't think so," she replied, trying unsuccessfully to escape his grip.

"What's the harm? I'll even prepare us some tea."

Hard as she tried, she could not get away from him as he led her into the hotel and up to his room, even as she tried to talk her way out of his grip, dropping bits and pieces of her past. Once there, he prepared tea as he said he would even as they kept talking.

"My apologies if it's not to your liking," he said, setting a cup down in front of her, "I've only ever made tea for myself, so I don't know how good it'll be. It's good enough for me."

"Then I'm sure it's fine," she replied, taking an experimental sip, "You're a king, so you have certain standards."

"A Saiyan was allowed into the Soul Society, intriguing," he muttered, knowing that most of their race had been sent to Hell.

"Yeah, well, I was only ten at the time," she answered, "I never saw battle, so there was no blood on my hands, my soul was still pure."

"You don't like the tea," he pointed out, seeing that she had taken no further sips after the first.

"It's fine, I just have somewhat of a sweet tooth so I like sugar."

"Yes, I forgot," he rose to get some, setting it in front of her, "Anything else? I know some like to add cream."

"No, sugar's fine," she answered, adding her preferred amount of sugar.

"I prefer mine without sugar, so I didn't think to put it out."

"It's fine."

She slowly let her guard down as they continued talking, he defending his choice to serve Frieza though it had led to his people's destruction, trying to assuage his guilt. That guilt had lost him sleep over the years and knowing that it had cost the precious life sitting across from him only made it more acute. She in turn spoke of her life on Planet Vegeta and in the Soul Society, telling him how she'd become a Soul Reaper.

"My child, you are a Saiyan," he said at one point, seeing how little it mea to her.

"I did not spend my life as one," she countered, "Those in the Soul Society had heard the stories of our race, so I had no desire nor reason to ever consider myself one. I lost my parents in battle when I was too young to remember so I was never raised as one, never trained. I was the only one of our kind in the Soul Society, so I had no influence and I barely remember life on Vegeta. So you'll excuse me if I do not hail you as _my_ King and if I do not consider my Saiyan heritage much or even call myself a Saiyan. I am a Soul Reaper and the only one I bow to is Head-captain Yamamoto."

His arrogance was truly annoying and beginning to get on her nerves, her captain had similar arrogance and she only tolerated from him because she'd catch hell otherwise. Yet, her fiery spirit and inner strength, her defiance, only drew him to her more; he admired her strength, females before her were always so willing to be with him. But her, he had to fight for her attention, she challenged him in a way no other female did, he was falling for her.

"So, about that dip you were thinking about taking," he said.

"What about it?" she asked, her head turned to look out the sliding glass doors of the balcony.

"Would you care to join me for a swim?" he asked.

Rikku turned to look at him, deep in thought in a furious internal debate about whether or not she should. The sun was setting, but it was still quite warm and a dip in the pool would be refreshing, the sun would be visible for a couple more hours yet.

"I'd have to slip into my gigai first," she replied.

"As you wish," he said, rising and gesturing toward the bathroom.

So she went into the bathroom, slipping into her gigai and emerged in a bark green bikini top and matching boy-leg bottoms and black sarong decorated with white yin-yangs along the edge with a pair of high-heel sandals. An eyebrow quirked as Vegeta smirked appreciatively, she was long and lean with a flat, well-toned stomach and a silver ring in her navel. She was truly one of the most beautiful female she'd ever set eyes on.

"I'll just be a moment," he said, winking at her as he went into the bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later in a pair of black swim trunks and a loosely buttoned Hawaiian shirt that despite his muscles and tough guy posture he pulled off quite well. The two then made their way down to the pool where Rikku set her stuff down and took off her sarong and sandals while Vegeta moved to stand at the edge of the pool. Rikku smirked, not about to pass up that opportunity, and moved to stand beside him, gently placing her hand on the back of his broad shoulder before pushing him into the water. Not expecting it, Vegeta lost his balance and fell in with an impressive splash, then came up, gasping for breath. He grinned before grabbing her leg and pulling her in after him, then pulled her above the surface with her gasping for breath, his muscular forearm hooked beneath her rear to support her weight. The water was more than five feet deep in this end, not a problem for the king's over-six-foot height, but Rikku was quite a bit smaller standing at only five foot one or two inches.

King Vegeta held her at eye-level so they were on an equal level then leaned in to kiss her lips, only she pulled back. He'd tried to kiss her earlier, but she'd pulled away then as well, this time however, she relaxed and let his lips capture hers. Until that point, her hands had been caressing the smooth flesh of his biceps but as the kiss deepened, her arms wrapped around his neck. As she dropped her guard and allowed herself to enjoy this moment, her tail wrapped itself around Vegeta's forearm seemingly of its own accord and without any conscious thought. Vegeta gave a low chuckle as he smiled at her, quite pleased with her reaction.

"What?" she asked, looking at him.

"Do you not know what it means," he queried, "that you wrapped your tail around my arm?"

"How would I?" she replied apologetically, "My parents died when I was a child, I had no one to explain these things. I'm sorry, I didn't even realize it-"

"No, don't," he assured her as her tail began loosening its grip, "It means that you've accepted my advances."

For the next couple of hours, the two of them enjoyed the cool water of the pool together, Vegeta never venturing far from Rikku. Anyone else, she'd have been bothered by it, but she was quite happy to have him stay close and quite flattered by the King's attentions. All her life she'd been nobody, but here she was swimming alongside the handsome Saiyan king himself and he seemed genuinely interested in her for herself. She was truly falling for him and falling hard. The two Saiyans sat on the ledge of the pool, watching the sunset, a truly romantic setting, quite happy in each other's arms.

King Vegeta looked down at the woman beside him, her body against, her head resting against his shoulder and her hand on his muscular chest. She'd been cold and distant earlier, guarded, but here she sat comfortable in his arms, her guard down her heart and soul having been opened to him. She was a sight to behold, one of the most beautiful females of his race he'd ever set eyes on, a smile formed on his bearded lips. He'd never thought much about love before, humans spoke of love at first sight, but he'd put even less stock into that concept that the thought of love by itself. His was a race of warriors, certainly they had their bonds, bonds they would give their lives for, and certainly they were loyal and devoted to their mates, but in their language they'd had no word for the emotion that bound mates to each other. There was no word for love, though the feeling, the bond itself was there. Yet, he knew what he felt for the female beside him, there was no question in his mind despite the fact that he'd just met her, he knew they were made for each other. He'd had a mate previously of course, the Prince's own mother, a strong beautiful female and certainly he'd felt affection for her, they wouldn't have been mates otherwise. But now that the concept of love was beginning to make sense, he realized that, yes, he'd loved her to an extent, enough to have bred with her, but she'd never made him feel the way he felt now just looking at Rikku.

She was strong, she challenged him in a way no female ever had, not even his first mate. Females before her had been flattered by his attentions, pleased to have caught the eye not only of their king, the one that had led them to victory, but of their strongest warrior. They'd never objected to him, had willingly bedded with him because he was their king and a strong warrior, a fine father for any offspring. But Rikku knew nothing of his prowess in battle, even if she did he doubted it would have made her more willing, and she'd made it clear that she did not bow to him as her king. So she challenged him, dared him to win her heart with more than just a show of power or with his title. Unlike women before her, she would not accommodate him simply because he was King of Saiyans, she would bow to no male whom she did not love. She was different, she was ignorant of their ways, the ways of her people, and it only drew him to her more, there was much to show her and he wanted to be the one to show her, teach her their ways. He loved her, there was no way around it, his heart raced when he gazed upon her and he could think of no other female he could want by his side. Nor did he have any desire to find another beside her to have at his side, to claim as his own, to make his Queen.


End file.
